1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encoding and decoding of a stereo signal and a multi-channel signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding a stereo signal or a multi-channel signal by using a parameter generated based on a mono signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a stereo signal and a multi-channel signal are generally encoded by encoding information related to the differences between these signals for each channel. For example, the differences between the intensities, coherences, and phases of signals for each channel are extracted and then information related to the differences is encoded. A decoding terminal receives the encoded information, and decodes it into the stereo signal and the multi-channel signal by using the related information.
However, there is a need to encode or decode a stereo signal and a multi-channel signal, based on the differences between the stereo signal and a mono signal and between the multi-channel signal and the mono signal.